


Subjective thinking

by FearsUnspoken



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mentions of other food souls, Mostly the cafe gang, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsUnspoken/pseuds/FearsUnspoken
Summary: Where does desire fall in the lines of a contract?





	Subjective thinking

Lazy mornings were rare these days. Between explorations and patrols, there was much to do. The fallen angels seem to be getting more aggressive with each passing season, or perhaps that’s just how it was when you were on the front lines. Milk couldn’t remember a time when she saw so many. Where roads, even those less traveled were rarely considered safe. Where every town, the few she had traveled, held scares of recent battles and evidence of turmoil in every square.

Even Tiramisu, with her endless optimism, would grow silent as they drifted through the streets to their destination, their goal the only push getting them through the unpleasant gloom in the air.

Milk tried to breathe easy now, brushing off the memories of their recent mission. It had been a difficult one. The fallen had been in the area too long, learned its landscapes, its secrets, and laid their ambush perfectly. However, they had managed to fight them back, to lessen their numbers and persevere.  
It was not without its costs. The injuries were great, and to one, almost life-threatening. 

The quiet food soul shook her head forcefully, her long pale hair brushing against her face, a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

Dwelling on things that could not be changed was not a past time of hers, nor did she plan to entertain it for long. She did her best and they were all safe. For now.  
Back at the “homestead” as their Master Attendant so fondly called it, they were ordered to rest. Recuperate and regroup before they headed back to finish the job. Rest had never been hard for Milk. Not until recently. Not until uncertainty lingered in between each task, each unfocused thought brought her back to there. Back to the silence of the recovery room, back to pale skin and burning eyes. Back to…

Milk sighed heavily. There she goes again. It made her heart pound in a way she didn’t understand. It didn’t feel like fear. There was a small worry around those thudding beats. What was the cause of this?  
Unable to sit still, she busied her feet hoping to leave her unwilling thoughts behind. She wandered aimlessly to the archway that led to the path that winded down the hillside to overlook the city below. It had been “encouraged” that they do not venture there without reason or for too long.

The pale soul was not new to such restrictions. Though he hardly crossed her mind anymore, her first master attendant, her creator, had similar rules for them. However, he had hidden them from the world. Sheltered them, in a way, for those who would shun them without cause. Milk wasn't aware of it at the time. She was not aware of many things or perhaps never cared to question her creator's motives. Never cared to let her mind venture too far from the task at hand, or the state of their living quarters or the wellbeing of her creator. Milk didn’t think of much until that fateful day. The day they were sent to fetch some supplies in the forest only to rush back and watch their world consumed by fire. Their contract burning before their eyes until the embers set them to wander through lands that didn’t understand them. Alone without direction.

Coffee had consoled her as best he could, even if just to keep himself from letting the death of their creator leave its mark. That much she did know and she let him have it. They both made their peace along their journey, finding solace in each other.  
And then something remarkable happened.

They made friends. Other food souls like themselves. Wanderers. Without ties and bounds, without contracts. It amazed her how different they were from each other yet they learned to live together. To continue for themselves, to make promises and goals for their own rewards. It was something she had never considered but as the others spoke of their ambitions it began to open her mind to many things. Milk kept her goals small, however. Obtainable and unremarkable. While some ventured out for power and glory, for world peace, or even just something grand to bring up in conversation, the mild-mannered soul didn't find it to her liking. Didn’t get the rush of pride, nor did lengthy chats with little purpose appeal to her. She saw no point in such things.

She liked things simple. Simple and neat, and once done they were done and didn’t bear repeating to continue to be remarkable in context. Simple was bliss.  
However, not everything she liked was simple though. Black Tea was one of them. Black Tea had never been simple.

Milk rubbed her face as if tired. It always seemed to go back to her. Black Tea had that effect on her. Ever since the day they met. Ever since the day they pulled her from the unforgiving wilderness surrounding the ruined city whose name she will not speak and will probably never be spoken again.

She was like nothing Milk had ever seen before. She had never thought of anyone in terms of beauty before she had her to compare. She was bold without being invasive. She was grace without sacrifice of strength. She was focused beyond measure. Obstacles seemed to move from her path and with her, the way was never too long or hopeless. Black Tea had never been simple.

The two of them had grown close she had thought, though she knew not the measurement for such a thing. While of solemn words, Milk didn't find much difficulty when speaking with her and in return, the dark-haired soul seemed just at peace with saying nothing at all. It surprised her how rare that was among other food souls she would meet.

To say she was relieved when they were both summoned to the same new master and so soon after the other, went without saying. Mostly, due to the fact that during those few moments before she herself was contracted, staring into the space where Black Tea had suddenly vanished, she would have thought she was underwater. Though air all around her, none would flow into her lungs. It was like she had forgotten how to breathe. It might have been the longest moment in her timeless life. Even to this day, she didn't know what it meant. She didn’t think of it often. 

The unfathomable joy and peace that coursed through her upon seeing her Master Attendant’s face for the first time washed away any remorse, any dread lingering erased from memory from moments before she was here. Because what mattered before she was in her Master Attendant’s presence?

Soon Coffee would join them and then later, Tiramisu. It was like she wanted for nothing. Her drifter family was nearly all-together again. All she cared about was right here. What was there to think about outside this?

However content, Coffee still wanders near the summoning bay on days like this. Days without missions or urgent duties. Waiting, hoping to look up and find their lost friend Chocolate joining them, acting as if he were too dashing to even worry that they might not be reunited. Master Attendant has assured him more than once that she is still working on the spell to summon him. It was not an art with precise instructions and Milk didn’t even pretend that she understood the first thing about it. The promise put them at ease for the most part, in some way.

Perhaps, Milk thought, she should go see Master Attendant. See if perhaps she could place some ease back into her heart where it seems lost. But how would she begin to explain what was wrong when she herself didn’t understand? How such a small thing could cause her such anxiety?

There were so many more important things to worry about if one were to worry. The fact that the fallen angels had ambushed them so easily and had they not responded so well could have tasted defeat was concerning. The battle could have gone the other way, Milk realized, had it not been for their meticulous training. And Black Tea.

The quiet Food soul wrapped her arms around herself, the memories finding their way back to her. There had been a sneak attacked aimed directly at her. Though withstanding a hit was one of her better skills outside of healing, at that point in the fight she wasn’t sure if she would have recovered so easily, or even remained conscious. It was a nasty trick. One she should have seen coming.  
Black Tea did.

Before Milk could even register what had happened the damage had been done. Black Tea had jumped in front of the angel’s sharpened tongs and paid dearly for it. Ending the monster with a blast, the injured food soul didn’t have energy for anything else and collapsed. Milk did as much as she could, but the wounds were deep and festering with poison. The antidote was beyond her power.

They had to retreat. Milk sustained her until they reached the homestead and the other healers went to work. After many hard hours, the poison was neutralized and they were all subscribed to rest.

The quiet soul would not leave Black Tea’s side. Even as the other’s urged her to rest as well she refused to leave. She knew their bonded power would revive their energy much quicker together than apart. Even if Black Tea had not awakened just yet, She could feel their magic still reaching for each other.

It was in this moment that she remembered the feeling. That feeling of being underwater while still on dry land. It was curious and frightful. As if there would be no air to breathe had the soul before her gone amiss. What was this feeling?

Whatever conclusion would have been made was interrupted and soon forgotten. Black Tea had finally roused herself from her exhaustion, her face scrunched up as if in pain. When Milk asked what needed healing she did not answer. She simply stared at her, her burning eyes asking for something she didn’t understand.  
What happened next the pale soul had replayed in her mind almost a hundred times. Trying desperately to decipher its meaning.

Black Tea, still wordless, reached up to her and cradled Milk's face in her hands softly. Brushing her cheeks almost as if she was afraid to touch her. Then she had leaned in and closed the distance between them. 

The world was in slow motion and yet the quiet soul still couldn’t capture what was happening. Black Tea’s lips were on hers. The soft, timid motion left her unable to think. Unable to speak.

Milk’s could feel a warmth in her face at the memory. Though why she couldn’t say. She wasn’t embarrassed. She hadn’t the slightest idea how she felt about it frankly, but embarrassed wasn’t it.

Why had she done that?

Asking her comrade would have been the logical response. However, in that moment logic had abandoned her. Logic, reason, the ability to speak. All gone. Those lips had entranced her.

The thought crossed her mind that perhaps she learned a new magic but that didn’t sit well with her. She could have reasoned with that if it was Foie Gras or someone who cast a similar effect. Black Tea had never been anything less than direct with her techniques. Manipulation hadn't fit her code of honor. Milk knew this much.  
Her ethics, however, didn't answer why. And why... why did she kiss her back? Had the incident been all of Black Tea's doing perhaps she wouldn’t be so lost in something so simple. Her response had not been to pull away, which would have been rational had it been unpleasant…. Which it wasn’t.

Milk's cheeks warmed further. After who knows how long passed she had returned the pressure that met her lips. Leaned in as if it was something she had always thought to do. A second nature she had never once suspected she had. Had she learned it overnight? At that very second? Was it contagious? She couldn't tell you. All she knew is that she had done it without thought. Lost in a moment of a simple touch, a softness that was all-encompassing.  
Had someone not come in perhaps they would still be in that moment.

A matter that needed immediate attention was the only thing that pulled the world back to her. Master Attendant had called for her and she must go. Dutifully, she left without a word. And so seeped in the anxiety she couldn’t shake.

What did it mean?

Milk knew what kisses were. Chocolate had been known to use them for every greeting and goodbye. Polite kisses on the hand and friendly kisses on cheeks. That was just his way, Coffee explained. That was his language. What a strange ‘language', she had thought. And if this was a language, then what was Black Tea trying to say?  
She shook her head to toss away the thought. This was not comparable. It simply did not mean the same thing. No one had ever kissed her like that before. Nor had she ever been compelled to return it.

Or do it again.

Perhaps she should check to see if she was feverish. She had thought that she knew her own body well enough to cure most things but... now she wasn't so sure. In that moment with Black Tea, she didn’t act like herself at all, her body didn’t act like hers. It responded on its own. It...wanted on its own.  
This was all something she had never considered. 

She had never considered a lot of things.

From the safety of the archway, Milk watched the patents come and go from the restaurant on the other side of the homestead. Humans were strange creatures themselves. She didn’t understand them much either. Black Tea liked to watch them, however. The pale haired soul had caught her doing so on more than one occasion. Her eyes would be...softer when she watched them. Perhaps it brought her some peace. Watching those they were protecting, providing for so they could live for however long fate would allow them without dread.

Milk watched a couple walk without purpose from the restaurant doors, hands laced as they swung them back and forth together. They laughed at seemingly nothing at all, throwing each other tender looks with soft smiles. Then one pulled the other to them until their heads bobbed together in a kiss.

The quiet soul turned away. For reason, she couldn't discern she felt like she shouldn't be was watching though their actions were in broad daylight. It was a gesture of affection, she realized. Her creator must not have been about such a display she imagined, being just the three of them for what she could remember. Her current Master, while considerate and kind, didn’t converse with other humans as she used to, always planning their next move with hardly the time to look after herself and rarely seen with another.

With that thought, Milk made a mental note to check with the others about her busy Master’s health once she had laid this matter to rest.  
Affection. Could the answer be that simple? Then why did it bring even more questions? The quiet soul looked back at where the happy couple once stood. Apparently, they found their purpose to leave. 

Though Milk was not so outwardly expressive, she didn’t see the point in it, part of her was… happy.

Black Tea’s presence tended to make things more enjoyable for her. It had since very early on. While she got along just fine with chocolate, or Tiramisu, and later others, there had not been another that made it so... effortless. She didn't have to force herself to be more ...palatable for others' company. She didn't have to strain to make conversation or find the right words. Black Tea seemed to understand her. The darker soul knew when she needed to speak or when she needed silence. She knew when things were bothering her, even when Milk didn't say anything at all. Black Tea never made her feel like a burden or unnecessary.

Quite the opposite really. Their bond made her stronger than she had ever been. Even with her power amplified by the contract, their magic combined surpassed any expectations she ever had for herself. Not that she has any, to begin with. 

Black Tea had reassured her that the effects were mutual. In the stillness of the night, they spoke of many things. Things that didn't fit into 'polite conversation'. Things of such private nature perhaps they just didn’t exist to see the light of day. They were rare moments. Moments they spoke of the past, of fears that plagued them, the failures that haunted them. Of hopes and closely guarded dreams. She spoke of the power she felt when they were together. As if she thought herself untouchable when they merged their spirits in the heat of battle. Of course, those were just feelings.

Few knew of the nightmares that still persisted when the darker soul allowed herself to rest. Ones that made her breathless, reaching for her guns while others had her rushing to wash whatever memories lingered in her mouth. 

Milk had first assumed when it was announced that the sleeping arrangements were becoming cramped that was why Black Tea had offered for them to share close quarters. Not feeling safe or confident to share with someone else who did not know her past.

The quiet soul didn’t protest this. She would have worried otherwise. Being the one that was used to stilling her trembling hands while reminding her of the present during those waking moments before Black Tea returned to herself and the nightmares faded.

Of course, they were less frequent now. Milk could only think that was due to their busy schedule, or ...perhaps their magic mingled, even as they rested, allowing her to force them away. She couldn't say for sure. She had thought it to be an exaggeration when Black Tea has confided in her, claiming she felt more at ease with her close by. The quiet soul would agree she felt the same.

But perhaps... she felt something else. Perhaps all of this... lead to something more.

And just like that, it slipped into place. Milk took off, gathering bits of her cumbersome skirt in her hands to keep it from hindering her. Not knowing exactly what she should do, she felt she had to do something. This feeling without a name pushed her along, a strange tightening her chest.  
She stopped herself at the sound of an explosion coming from the far left of the complex. Explosions were not uncommon there by any means, especially from the training grounds but this one had a distinct sound that her time on the battlefield would have her recognize anywhere. With a huff in her breath, she turned away from the recovery room and towards the source of the commotion.

She slowed on only when the target range came into view, being as they were told to rest this day it should have been empty. Though some of them acted like didn’t know the meaning of the word. Showing no mercy at all to her targets, Black Tea was without a doubt among those few.

Milk approached without haste, taking the time to even her breathing. The closer she became to the gunslinger, however, it seemed to become increasingly harder. Black Tea herself hadn't shown any signs that she was aware of the quiet souls' presence. Her back still turned, the shots she fired hadn’t slowed from their pace nor had she missed her mark, not once.

The pale haired souls stopped only when she noticed how the gunslinger's hands began to tremble. Worry quickly replaced the tight feeling in her chest that bound her tongue.

“You’re supposed to be resting.”

The shots stopped then, though that was the only thing that gave any impression that she heard anything at all. Her back stilled turned and her aim at the ready, Black tea didn’t respond at first.

Moments dragged on in silence to the point that Milk’s concern grew further.

“I don’t rest well.” She finally said, her voice as calm as ever yet sounded so tired.

“ I know.” Milk took a couple of steps closer. She was well aware of how the darker soul cared for herself as if stubborn perseverance was the cure for everything.

“I want...I need to apologize” Black Tea stopped, lowering her pistols finally. “I should not have acted so tactless. I shouldn’t have... acted as such without your permission to do so. It was rude of me.”

Milk noticed how she avoided the word kiss but she understood her meaning. It made her heart tighten, almost painfully. Did she... not like it? Did she not want to do it again? Did Milk even want to do it again?

Black Tea turned to her, sincerity etched on her beautiful face. "I am deeply sorry had I offended you."

The pale soul just shook her head, and stepped closer still, wanting nothing more than to smooth that expression off of her.

The gunslinger would not take her response so willingly. “No, I must apologize. I wish I had words to explain myself, a reasoning that would be acceptable but there is none. I...”

Her fist gripped her pistols as if to summon something to her though Milk did not feel the pull of magic or otherwise. The conflict battling with her expression was more than the healer could bear, wanting to stop the torment the darker soul often brought upon herself, she reached up and touched the other woman’s arm ever so gently. As if something breakable had taken the place of the strength she wore like a second skin.

Black tea did not shy away from her touch like she had feared. Instead, she released a breath, almost a sigh as the touch soothed her a bit.

“I felt like...I wasn’t long for this world. Like I was leaving here...Leaving you. I couldn’t bear the thought of it. That you would never know how …important you are to me.” The darker soul searched desperately. “I know that I’ve never said it. I could never thank you enough. My words failed me. They fail me now still. There are none that mean what you are to me. How could I tell you? If I left without the chance to try... regret is more terrifying-“

Milk cut her off, cupping the gunslinger’s face. “I know. You don’t need to be sorry.” Her thumbs stroked her sweetly on their own accord. This seemed to be the way of things. Her mind couldn’t find the words either, couldn’t conjure the reasoning for what her body inherently wanted. To comfort, to heal, those were in her nature but for Back Tea…. She wanted… more. 

“I might not be familiar with what this is” she gestured between them. “But I... don’t hate it. This feeling. I will do my best in any way to help figure this out...with you.”  
Black tea stared at her in disbelief, perhaps frozen by pure shock. Had she thought Milk would hate her for this? Milk hardly had the willpower to stay mad at her for any length of time. Didn’t she know that? What a strange thing to think. But perhaps… perhaps they both had things they haven’t said. Maybe it was time to change that. 

The pale soul pulled her gunslinger’s face towards her slowly, giving her time to pull away until their lips met again. Just like before her body seemed to follow without prompting, and the tight winding in her heart vanished as Black Tea’s softness slowly pushed back, meeting hers as if they had done so a hundred time before. 

Then she finally knew. She knew then that she made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> They are just so cute. I need more fics of them in my life.


End file.
